Kōsa Myōshiro
Kōsa Namikaze (交差 波風コーサ・ナミカゼ, Namikaze Kōsa) is a Sōzōshin, commonly affiliated with the King of Beasts. He is a new generation Spirit Detective, and the self-proclaimed prodigal student of Kuniharu Inuzuri – a master of the Kawahiru Dojang.Bleach roleplay; Blazing Burning Tigers Bearing the epithet " " (ドラコ, Dorako; Latin for "Dragon"), he is recognized by Central 46 as a member of Jūsanseiza. Appearance :Under Construction Personality Equipment Tuji (투지ツジ Korean for "Fighting Spirit") is the name of Kōsa's old Zanpakutō. It, taking the form of a nihontō is eighty seven centimeters long. Possessing a platinum blade, seventy centimeters in length, it is more accurately known as a daitō. However, unlike other katana, it retains a variety of knife-like characteristics. Its back groove possesses a spine depression of 1/4 an inch. At the edge of the depression is a chisel edge – which is commonly referred to as a back notch. The Zanpakutō's edge, in color, possesses a hamon within the shape of a flame. The flame, similar in color to the edge of the blade, is a monochromatic rendition of the color . The sword's habaki is white in color, possesses a Dragon on its left, and a Taijitu on its right. Its tsuba is within the shape of a rectangle, but has its corners inverted – giving it the appearance of a rounded off hexagon grey in color. Its handle is black, with a dragon ornament attachment, and possesses a flame shaped kashira. The Zanpakutō's sheath, the most basic part of it, is black in color with platinum flame engravings. Powers and Abilities : Under Construction... Hakuda : While it may not be blatantly apparent, Kōsa is recognized as a Hakuda Specialist (白打 専属ハクダ センゾク, Hakuda Senzoku). As a Hakuda Specialist, it is key to maintain control of one's "personal space" (個空, Kokū) – which encompasses all that their reiatsu can reach, and all that they are able to directly perceive. This space is unique to each martial artist and acts as the foundation for their defensive abilities. Though, one can utilize the personal space for passive-aggressive purposes – assaulting their opponent via various emission-like strikes. This is invoked by adjusting the reishi present around them and further illustrated by directing it in any given direction. Inherently, once an opponent enters the range of a Hakudaka's spiritual pressure, they will find it harder to do as they please the closer they get. Of course, so long as they opponent maintains their own strength of will, simply coming closer isn't enough to influence them. Kōsa's "personal space" is comprised of three layers, all of which differ in size, and exists as an enlarged sphere. The first layer has a diameter of twelve meters, the second a diameter of sixteen, and the third a diameter of twenty. Each layer has a lower concentration of reiatsu than the last, with the only exception being the first layer as another layer does not precede it. As a Sōzōshin, his power is extremely vast. As such, while he intrinsically controls three separate layers, he can easily extend his range – heightening his senses so as to govern a larger area. = —— [[w:c:bleachfanfiction:Hakuda_Kihon|'Tatsuchi']] (達地, "Reaching Earth") = Taekwondo (태권도, "Art of Foot and Hand"): As a highly skilled Outside Fighter (外戦闘機ｿﾄｾﾝﾄｰｷ Sotosentōki), Kōsa is a proficient user of Taekwondo, as well as Taekkyeon – having trained fervently in the two arts. He is extremely flexible, capable of adjusting his posture instantaneously, and can incorporate numerous acrobatic maneuvers; such as back-flips, leaps, somersaults and spins in an effort to deliver circular, unpredictable attacks.Bleach roleplay; Relight Burning Tigers He can also evade his opponent in equal measure – using the lag present within their movements as a means to distance himself from them. Though, Kōsa's employment of circuitous movement is primarily for centrifugal force – highlighting his Taekwondo's emphasis on strong, fast kicks. High-section strikes can immediately be followed by full-splits, and continuous kicks can be delivered in quick succession. : Enhanced Agility: Under Construction. . . :* Interval Steps (間合い歩ﾏｲﾎﾟｰ Maipō; Japanese for "Stepping within a space"): Having discovered the technique on his own, Kōsa is capable of utilizing the system of movement exclusive to martial artists. Under Construction. . . Karate (空手カラテ, Empty Hand): Under Construction. . . Shōin Shiranui Style (松陰不知火流ショーイン シラヌイリュー literally "Pine Trees in Darkness Guiding Light Style"): : Adamantine Fist (金剛拳ｺﾝｺﾞｰｹﾝ Kongōken; Japanese for "Fist of Vajra") :* Focus (焦点ｼｮｰﾃﾝ Shōten; Japanese for "Point of Focus") is Kōsa's lesser variation of Adamantine Fist – a basic technique of Shōin Shiranui Style. It was created off the premise that, following the logic of its parent technique, the most common point of reiatsu accumulation is one's wrist. As such, rather than a clenched fist, one should be capable of directing their reiatsu solely into their loose fingers. Likewise, with the original technique, this variant is capable of reinforcing the point in which the practitioner has focused upon. So, if he so chose, Kōsa could enhance the piercing power of his thrusts (or knife-hand strikes). :* Adamantine Kick (金剛蹴りｺﾝｺﾞｰｹﾘ Kongōkeri; Japanese for "Kick of Vajra") : Adamantine Body (金剛体ｺﾝｺﾞｰﾀｲ Kongōtai; Japanse for "Body of Vajra") :* Steamroller (強圧ｷｮｰｱﾂ Kyōatsu; Japanese for "Strong Pressure") is a unique variation of Adamantine Body which makes use of a powerful shout. It is a defensive technique that compacts Kōsa's reiatsu – reinforcing his person. His body becomes rigid, capable of withstanding heavy impacts, but loses a large degree of mobility. The reiatsu around him receives oncoming attacks in the same fashion as a kinetic sponge and stores the energy within the form of vibrations. Kōsa can then fire these vibrations outwards, using his moderate reiatsu control, and project them within his opponent's direction. This turns the force of their physical attack into a concussive wave and sends it into them upon immediate contact. = —— [[w:c:bleachfanfiction:Hakuda_(Seireitou)#Conditioning_of_the_Self|'Tatsujin']] (達人, "Reaching Human") = Dōhaku (動迫ドーハク literally "Motion Spirit"): Upon willing forth his spiritual vigor, Kōsa's reiatsu flares outwards – shifting into a vibrant, ivory radiation. The reiryoku inside of him is forced into a state of activation, and a portion of his potential energy is excited. He refers to it as a "Power Up", but it is actually something much more than that. Speaking most literally, it is the ignition of his spirit – the immediate utilization of latent reiryoku. Potential energy becomes kinetic energy, prepared for eventual use, and the body is pushed into an exhilarated state. Subsequently, as this occurs, his body's own physical capabilities are augmented; his strength and speed are proportionally raised to higher levels. *'Fierce Tiger' (猛虎ﾓｰｺ Mōko) is Kōsa's unique rendition of Dōhaku – one in which involves the use of his Fire Manipulation, without directly incorporating Shunkō. It takes his latent reiryoku and increases its temperature to the boiling point. This results in the proliferation of steam and passively evaporates any water in direct contact with his body. The reiatsu produced from this emission of steam can be used to increase the force behind physical attacks – giving Kōsa immense strength. The degree of strength in which he achieves is proportional to the amount of reiryoku that is forced to its boiling point. *'Shunkō' (瞬閧ｼｭﾝｺｰ "Flash War Cry") = Power of Ki = : Originally, Kōsa arrogance prevented him from becoming any stronger. Similar to the dilemma that many adolescents face, he assumed that he understood everything the world had to offer. As such, he began to develop a pride that forebodes him from becoming stronger. Why practice form and technique when you can overpower your enemy? This was the basis for his strength and the ideology responsible for his stunted growth. Though, in due time, he would go on to receive a lesson from Minato Kuramoto – his senior at Senjukuha.Bleach roleplay; Relight Burning Tigers It was through this encounter that Kōsa came to learn of how inexperienced he truly was, and how it limited his strength. : In holding onto his arrogance, Kōsa lacked the necessary tools to invoke the various realms of Hakuda; he was far too reliant on the ego his inexperience created, and thus could not achieve even a fraction of Minato's power. Of course, through abandoning that ego, the Sōzōshin began to grow. He took to emptying his mind, silencing his heart, and calming his spirit – creating a vessel capable of absorbing the survival methods of all living beings. It is through these methods that lead Kōsa to create his own Self-Taught Style (我流ガーリュー, Garyū; literally "Personal Style"). Out of the Four Realms of Hakuda, Kōsa is most versatile in the second realm – Kiroku (気力キロク "Power of Ki"). Hohō General Hohō Prowess: : Utsusemi (空蝉ウツセミ literally "Cast-Off Cicada Shell") Kidō Fire Manipulation (火災操作カサイ ソーサ Kasai Sōsa; Japanese for "Fire Operating"): Under Construction. . . :Fire Magic (炎魔法ホノー マホー Honō Mahō ) is a unique form of resonance that allows Kōsa the ability to form spells, curses, charms, and wards out of fire. Under Construction. . . Seijō Reiryoku (清浄霊力 ｾｲｼﾞｮｰ ﾚｲﾘｮｸ literally "Pure Spiritual Power"): As demonstrated by his use of Telekinesis, a trait possessed by Seijin, Kōsa is skilled in the proper utilization of spiritual energy. In exerting his internal spiritual energy, mixing it together with external spiritual energy, he can create pure spiritual energy. This pure concentration is known as Byakunagare (白流れ, "White Current") – a reference to the current formed between one's soul and the reishi around them. Kōsa, like a majority of Seijin, utilize the basic form of Seijō Reiryoku as a source for a unique series of abilities. As a Hakuda specialist, Kōsa is prone to straying from the path of a generic Shinigami. Thus, in pursuing Seijō Reiryoku, he can seek empowerment through clean energy, rather than destructive spell craft. :Telekinesis (遠動ﾃﾚｷﾈｼｽ, Tōdō (Terekineshisu); Greek for "Far Off Movement"): At its base, Telekinesis is the ability to impart kinetic force via thought – the ability to create motion with the mind. Kōsa, capable of influencing his surroundings via a pure concentration of energy, can induce the effects of Telekinesis. Imparting his will onto the very space in which he occupies, the Soul can create a domain in which his desire has free reign. Synchronizing said desire with the energy available, Kōsa can essentially alter the vectors within the given space – resulting in the ability to determine the position of an object within the space relative to that of another object. Such an ability, having first been thought to disobey the laws of physics, puts heavy strain on Kōsa's ability to materialize his desires. As long as he is not suffering from fatigue, or exhaustion, the Soul has the ability to impart kinetic forces at any given time. :* Thrust Reaction (推力反応ｽｲﾘｮｸ ﾊﾝﾉｰ, Suiryoku Han'nō): :* Pull Reaction (引き反応ﾋｷ ﾊﾝﾉｰ, Hiki Han'nō): In relation to his ability to adjust vectors, Kōsa can determine the position of an object within the space relative to that of another object – the core ability of his Telekinesis. Many recognize this ability as being able to shorten the distance between two objects, bringing them close to each other in a moment's notice. However, for Kōsa, this is a means to interfere with the direction an object in motion takes. He can adjust the space between the moving object and its original point of origin, resulting in an immediate pull against the back of the object – slowing it down. He can also pull against the vectors along the outside of the object, forcing it to pull within that specific direction. Shinuchi : Under Construction... It appears that the initial release of this form greatly enhances all of Kōsa's attributes by a significant degree; to such a point that his power becomes extra-mundane – allowing him to defy the weight limitations of the Sōzōshin. Subsequently, after this occurs, his body's own physical capabilities are augmented. His strength and speed are proportionally raised to higher levels, and his natural resistance becomes more illustrious. However, there seems to be no set limit to how strong he can become following the initial activation of this form – suggesting that he may, to a certain degree, possess bottomless potential. Though, his power is subconsciously kept dormant; he must access it through alternative methods. : New Flow (新流動ｼﾝ ﾘｭｰﾄﾞｰ Shin Ryūdō): Under Construction... : Aside from his hair, which slightly lifts upward, his physical appearance is arguably unchanged. Additionally, his muscle tone is notably more defined – illustrating the sudden surfacing of his true self. There is also a distinct lack of personality, as his demeanor and form are far more serious. This is a contradiction to his earlier transformations, which have all but contributed to a significant boost in his ego. Though, his cocky attitude is still evident – seen in his inclination to purposely provoke and berate his opponents. His combat ingenuity and creativity seemingly skyrockets, as he can do nothing but find new ways to express his limitless power. All in all, the sudden surfacing of his dormant power doesn't yield any major shift in relation to the physical (appearance) and mental (personality) fields. : The transformation itself, upon being invoked, replaces his earlier augmentations – making them obsolete. As such, this is his only source of heightened power. Though, it is unknown whether or not he can surpass the echelon of power it makes available to him. In the event that such is possible, it is believed that Kōsa would have access to power that seemingly transcends itself. :: :: Epic (大作ﾀｲｻｸ Taisaku; Japanese for "Masterpiece"): Under Construction... :: The second evolution of Kōsa's transformation stems from the Essence of Kamimusuhi. Trivia * As an adolescent, Kōsa has a tendency to add things like "y'know" and "eh" to the end of his sentences. ** He commonly ends a majority of his sentences with Tora (トラ, "Tiger"). Behind The Scenes :Kōsa's basis, being the Author himself, was also the basis for the very first character ever created by the Author, Church Dragora. :* Church Dragora appeared on Chatango, where the Author spends most of his time and is a character that has been in constant circulation for eight years. When brought over to the Fanon, the character acted as a basis for a number of the Author's later work. Mukei Tsuki, Kyōkai Ōrora, Silius Nocte, Dakota Lantz, and various members of the Dragora Clan, are a few examples of those influenced by Church Dragora. However, Kōsa Hoshikuzu is the first given actual attention. :* Kyōkai (協会), meaning Church, was the original name of this Character. :* Kōsa (交差), meaning Cross, follows Church's original "religious" naming scheme. : According to the Author, if Kōsa were to ever be voiced, the Sōzōshin's voice actors would be and – the Japanese and English actors for Sora from "No Game No Life". : Kōsa's theme, as per the Author's choice, is Fly To High by Younha. References Future Images Confrontation.png -EPIC-Cocky.png -EPIC-Ego.png -EPIC-Mugshot.png Final Shine.png Natural Tendencies.png SpiritualEnergy.png Psychological.png Brilliance.png Absolute Rage.png